Precious Life
by Vylenzh of Dream
Summary: Kenyataan akan selalu menampar setiap insan manusia untuk menyadarkan mereka bahwa kehidupan bukanlah mimpi kanak-kanak yang senantiasa selalu bahagia. Bukan pula dongeng yang akan berakhir bahagia. Kehidupan adalah kenyataan dimana kita berdiri disana, mengemis-ngemis untuk sebuah tarikan napas kehidupan. / Prequel of 'I Will Stay With You' / Twoshoot / Warning Inside


**Precious Life**

**Story by Kinzao Kirumi**

**Detective Conan/Case Closed belongs to Aoyama Gosho**

_**Prequel **__of 'I Will Stay With You'—a fanfic by me_

_I warn you: AU, OOC, typo(s), and many more_

**[Kudou Shinichi & Mouri Ran—Kuroba Kaito]**

_Note: Bagi yang sudah membaca I Will Stay With You maka tahu pasti yang terjadi kepada Shinichi. Tapi bagi yang belum, tidak diwajibkan membaca I Will Stay With You terlebih dahulu. Karena alur di prequel ini berdiri sendiri._

**Chapter 1**

.

Kenyataan akan selalu menampar setiap insan manusia untuk menyadarkan mereka bahwa kehidupan bukanlah mimpi kanak-kanak yang senantiasa selalu bahagia. Bukan pula dongeng yang akan berakhir bahagia. Kehidupan adalah kenyataan dimana kita berdiri disana, mengemis-ngemis untuk sebuah tarikan napas kehidupan.

.

Gadis bernama lengkap Mouri Ran itu memasuki pekarangan salah satu rumah di perumahan yang terlihat lenggang itu dengan membawa sekantong plastik besar yang penuh dengan bahan makanan. Kemudian menekan bel hingga suara wanita menjawab dari interkom yang terpasang di sebelah pintu tersebut.

"Siapa?"

Ran mendekatkan wajahnya ke interkom dan menjawab suara wanita di interkom tersebut. "Ran, _oba-san._"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian, suara 'ting' yang menandakan pintu telah terbuka dari luar terdengar. Ran segera membuka pintu kayu berwarna putih tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ran-_chan, _lama tidak bertemu," sambut seorang wanita setelah Ran memasuki rumah dan mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Lama juga tidak bertemu, _oba-san. _Apa kabar?" sapanya sopan kepada ibu dari Kudou Shinichi tersebut.

Kudou Yukiko tertawa renyah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ran. "Tidak seburuk hari kemarin untungnya." Kemudian kedua mata Yukiko mengarah ke bungkusan yang dibawa Ran. "Apa yang kau bawa, Nak?"

Ran memandangi kantong plastik besar yang dibawanya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kemarin aku terlalu banyak membeli bahan makanan, sepertinya lagi-lagi aku kelupaan bahwa aku sekarang tinggal sendirian." Dia tertawa lalu meletakannya di meja dapur yang sudah diingatnya betul posisinya dimana.

Yukiko mendesah pelan. "Kan sudah _oba-san _bilang, Ran-_chan _boleh tinggal disini. Rumah ini masih punya kamar kosong kok. Selain Ran-_chan _tidak perlu tinggal sendirian juga mengurangi biaya sewa apartemen di Paris yang cukup mahal."

Ran tertawa menanggapi perkataan Yukiko. "Itu malah membuat Ran merasa tidak enak kepada _oba-san _dan Shinichi-_kun._"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, Ran-_chan _kan sudah _oba-san _anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Apalagi kalau Ran-_chan _jadi menikah dengan anak _oba-san._"

Perkataan terakhir Yukiko membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua sisi wajah Ran. Ia menyibukkan diri untuk membenahi bahan makanan tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kulkas.

"Ah, omong-omong bagaimana keadaan Shinichi-_kun_?" tanya Ran setelah selesai memasukkan seluruh bahan masakan tersebut ke dalam kulkas.

Yukiko mendesah tak nyaman. "Dia masih sakit. Aku menyuruhnya untuk _check up _ke rumah sakit tapi dia menolaknya. Katanya itu cuma demam biasa dan akan sembuh dengan sendirinya." Ia menggeleng pelan setelah selesai menceritakannya.

Ran mengangguk mengerti, menanggapi perkataan Yukiko. Sekilas ia melihat mangkuk berisi bubur yang isinya masih penuh di tempat cuci piring. "Shinichi-_kun _belum makan ya, _oba-san_?" tebak Ran yang langsung dijawab anggukan tak semangat Yukiko.

"Bandel sekali anak itu! Aku suruh ke rumah sakit tidak mau, makan juga tidak berselera." Yukiko lagi-lagi mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi _copy-_an dari Yusaku," omelnya.

"Mereka kan ayah-anak tentu mirip, _oba-san._" Ran merespon di sela-sela tawanya.

Kemudian telepon rumah berdering, Yukiko segera beranjak mengangkat telepon rumah yang berada tak jauh darinya. Obrolan pun mengalir deras di ruang tersebut. Ran sambil menunggu percakapan di telepon itu selesai membuka panci yang berada di atas meja makan. Ternyata isinya adalah bubur yang sudah dingin.

Dengan sigap ia mengangkat panci tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas kompor untuk memanasi bubur tersebut. Setelah itu ia mencuci mangkuk yang tadi masih berada di tempat cuci piring.

"Ah, tidak." Yukiko memasuki dapur dengan helaan napas panjang. Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan sesal.

"Ada apa, _oba-san_?" tanya Ran setelah selesai mencuci mangkuk tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi hari ini. Ada pertemuan penting yang tidak bisa ku abaikan. Sudah jauh-jauh hari aku rencanakan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Shin-_chan_?" ujar Yukiko menyesal.

"_Oba-san!_" Ran menegur pelan. "_Oba-san _lupa ada aku disini. _Oba-san _tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaga Shinichi-_kun _dan rumah ini," ujar Ran sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, senangnya ada kau disini Ran-_chan._" Yukiko memeluk Ran dengan sayang. "Jika kau tidak kemari aku pasti kebingungan. Terimakasih Ran-_chan_."

"Iya, iya. Sama-sama, _oba-san._"

Dua puluh menit kemudian Yukiko sudah tak lagi berada di rumah, meninggalkan Ran untuk menjaga rumah ini dan... Shinichi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segelas susu putih dengan semangkuk bubur sudah siap. Ran lalu meletakkannya di atas nampan dan membawanya ke atas—ke kamar Shinichi yang berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Shinichi, ia mengetuk pintu tersebut tapi tak didapatinya sebuah jawaban. Sepertinya Shinichi masih tertidur,

Lalu dibukanya pelan pintu tersebut. "Shinichi-_kun_?" panggilnya pelan.

Memasuki lebih dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih tersebut dengan sudut ruangan dimana sebuah rak buku yang penuh dengan novel misteri. Namun, Ran sedang tidak tertarik mengomentari koleksi milik Shinichi tersebut. Kedua matanya kini tertuju pada sosok pria yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh yang tampak lemah itu.

Setelah meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping kasur, Ran duduk di tepi kasur dan menatap Shinichi yang tampak tertidur, sesekali Shinichi merintih pelan sambil menggumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Tangan Ran lalu menyentuh wajah Shinichi yang berkeringat dan terasa hangat di tangannya. Shinichi mengeluh pelan—kedua matanya masih terpejam. Ia berniat membangunkan Shinichi untuk makan namun melihat ekspresi yang kini diperlihatkan Shinichi membuat Ran tidak tega. Ia akan berdiri dan keluar—menunggu hingga Shinichi bangun saja tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

Ran melihat ke tempat Shinichi berbaring. Dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit lemah dia menggumam namanya, "Ran."

"Shinichi..."

"Ternyata benar kau... uhuk," gumam Shinichi lemah diakhir dengan batuk kecil.

"Ah, maaf. Aku mengganggumu ya?" Ran meringis meminta maaf.

Shinichi menggeleng lemah. "Tidak kok," ucap Shinichi lalu tersenyum. Ia berusaha bangun tapi apa daya tubuhnya belum bersahabat dengan pikirannya. Ran segera membantunya menyandarkan diri.

"Kau tumben kemari, Ran. Sudah tidak sibuk lagi, Nona?" goda Shinichi.

Ran mencibir. "Kau seakan menganggapku manusia tersibuk di dunia karena hanya tidak bertemu denganmu selama beberapa minggu. Jangan-jangan jika kita tidak bertemu selama berbulan-bulan kau akan melupakanku."

Shinichi tertawa tapi segera dihentikannya ketika batuk lagi-lagi menyerangnya.

"Shinichi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ran segera mengambilkan gelas yang berisi air putih yang tinggal setengah tersebut lalu menyerahkannya kepada Shinichi yang langsung ditenggaknya habis.

"Ah, batukku semakin parah sepertinya." Shinichi menyengir. Lalu kedua matanya menangkap bubur dan segelas susu.

Ran yang melihat Shinichi mengabaikannya melihat ke arah pandang pria bermarga Kudou itu. Kemudian ia berseru mengagetkan Shinichi. "Aku hampir lupa!"

"Aduh, kau ini. Bisa tidak sih jangan berteriak di hadapan orang sakit," omel Shinichi kepada Ran yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan semangkuk bubur ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"M-A-K-A-N. Makan." Ran tersenyum lebar membuat takut Shinichi.

"Tidak berselera," tolak Shinichi lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Shinichi..."

"Tidak."

"Shinichi, makan..."

"Tidak mau..."

"Shinichi-_kun._"

Kudou Shinichi meringis mendengar panggilan Ran kepadanya. Jika Ran sudah menambahkan _suffiks-kun _ke dalam namanya berarti dia sudah membuatnya kesal dan membuat kesal Ran berarti mendapatkan pukulan karatenya.

"Tapi a—"

_Hap. _Sesendok bubur telah masuk kedalam mulutnya ketika dia hendak berbicara kepada Ran. Gadis ini memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika dirinya sedang membuka mulut. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Telan, Shinichi. Sudah masuk mulut lho. Sayang kalau dibuang, bukan?" Ran terkekeh pelan merasa menang.

Shinichi membuang muka kesal, mau tidak mau bubur yang sudah di dalam mulutnya tertelan dan rasa bubur tersebut membangkitkan rasa laparnya yang sudah tertahan sejak tadi malam.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan? Ayo teruskan..." Ran sekali lagi menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur tersebut. Ia mengerti bahwa kini Shinichi sedang membayangkan rasa dari bubur tersebut.

"Ran." Shinichi mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu kan aku sedang sakit."

Ran mengangkat salah satu alisnya tidak mengerti. "Ya, lalu kau tidak mau makan gitu? Shinichi, orang sakit itu seharusnya—"

"Sst." Jari Shinichi mengunci mulut Ran, menghentikan perkataan gadis tersebut. "Bukan itu maksudku Ran..."

"Lalu?" Ran mengabaikan rasa malu dengan perlakuan Shinichi barusan. Ia lebih penasaran dengan perkataan Shinichi selanjutnya.

"Aku sakit. Aaaa..." Shinichi membuka mulutnya memberikan sinyal kepada Shinichi untuk—um, menyuapinya?

Ran memandang Shinichi sebal. "Shinichi!" Ia memukul lengan Shinichi membaut Shinichi meringis.

"Hei! Aku masih sakit," serunya yang membuatnya batuk lebih keras dari tadi. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Ran makin tak tega melihatnya jadi mau tidak mau dia menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Shinichi. "Cepat buka mulutmu..."

Shinichi tersenyum tipis melihatnya lalu membuka mulutnya—memakan suapan Ran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ran menutup pintu kamar Shinichi pelan. Ia membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas yang telah kosong dihabiskan oleh Shinichi yang kini telah tertidur kembali. Setelah itu dia membawa nampan tersebut ke bak cuci piring dan mencucinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian bunyi telepon rumah berdering, Ran segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?"

"_Ran-_chan?_"_ Suara Yukiko-_ba-san _menyapa di seberang telepon.

"_Oba-san_?"

"_Syukurlah kau masih disana. Ran-_chan, oba-san_ minta tolong boleh?"_

"Eh, minta tolong apa?"

"Oba-san _tidak bisa pulang cepat. Mungkin baru malam nanti _oba-san _baru bisa pulang. Ran-_chan _bisa jagain rumah selama _oba-san _belum pulang?"_

"Tentu saja, _oba-san._" Ran menyanggupi dengan senang hati.

"_Terimakasih banyak, Ran-_chan_. Terimakasih sekali..."_

"Iya, sama-sama _oba-san_..."

"_Sudah dulu ya, Ran-_chan. _Masih ada urusan. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi."_

"Iya, _oba-san..._"

Lalu hubungan telepon terputus. Ran mengembalikan gagang telepon tersebut ke tempatnya lagi. Hm, apa ya yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini? Mungkin membersihkan rumah dari keluarga Kudou ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panti asuhan Prevost adalah tujuan berikutnya dari wanita bernama Kudou Yukiko. Ia mengikuti Olivier—seorang pengajar di panti asuhan tersebut.

"_Mademoiselle(*) _Ferliesh tadi pagi meneleponku katanya orangtua kandung dari salah seorang anak panti kami telah ditemukan," ucap wanita bernama Olivier itu dengan bahasa Prancis. _(*A/N: Mademoiselle=Nona)_

Yukiko tersenyum sendu mendengar ucapan Olivier. "Tapi, aku dengar anak itu telah diadopsi. Aku sempat merasa putus asa," balasnya juga dengan bahasa Prancis.

"Dia memang telah diadopsi sejak umur 5 tahun, sayangnya orangtua angkatnya meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Kami sempat _lost contact _dengannya tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu kami melihatnya di TV."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya perkataan dari Olivier, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan buku. "Ini ruang arsip biodata seluruh anak asuh kami," lanjutnya.

Kemudian Olivier menuju salah satu rak di deretan nomor 3 dari kiri. Yukiko menunggu di salah satu kursi, kedua matanya tak henti-hentinya melihat pemandangan di luar panti asuhan dimana ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain, beberapa tampak berlarian sambil tertawa.

"_Madame(**)_ Kudou?" Yukiko mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Olivier yang membawa sebuah buku bersampul hitam besar ke hadapannya. "Ini arsip tahun ketika anak itu masih disini." (**A/N: Madame=Nyonya)

Dia membuka buku tersebut dan berhenti di sebuah halaman dimana ada beberapa foto tertempel disana. "Kid anak yang cukup jahil, setiap ada kesempatan dia selalu mengganggu teman-temannya. Tidak terhitung berapa anak yang telah menangis akibat perbuatannya." Olivier tertawa mengingat-ingat waktu dulu.

Yukiko tersenyum merespon cerita Olivier. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman buku tersebut. Dari 4 foto yang ada disana, tidak perlu diberi tahu, ia sepertinya mengenal siapa anak yang dimaksud oleh mereka sejak tadi. Anak bernama Kid yang disebut-sebut oleh Olivier.

Yukiko nyaris menangis melihat foto tersebut, foto yang dibawahnya terdapat catatan kaki bertuliskan 'Kid dan Kejahilannya'. Foto dimana seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar 5 tahun tampak tertawa sambil memegangi sebuah benda di tangannya—entah apa. Seorang anak bernama 'Kid' yang wajahnya bahkan sama persis dengan anaknya Shinichi jika rambutnya lebih rapi.

Dia adalah _copy-_an anaknya, ah, bukan tapi memang anaknya. Anak pertamanya yang hilang. Kakak kembar dari Shinichi yang dulu bahkan belum sempat ia beri nama.

Mengerti dengan suasana hati tamunya, Olivier menyingkir pelan lalu menuju salah satu buku lain yang masih tampak baru. "Mungkin Anda ingin melihatnya juga?"

Yukiko menatap buku yang disodorkan Olivier lalu mengangguk. Dia menerimanya dan membukanya. Buku atau album foto tersebut baru dibuat satu bulan yang lalu—itulah yang tertera di halaman pertama album foto tersebut.

"Kid, atau setelah dia diadopsi bernama Kuroba Kaito beberapa kali datang kemari untuk mempertunjukkan keahlian sulapnya kepada anak-anak disini," jelas Olivier.

Kedua mata Yukiko tak lepas dari sebuah foto dimana anak remaja seusia Shinichi sedang memegang burung merpati dengan setelan jas berwarna putih.

"Kuroba Kaito?" ucap Yukiko lirih. "Kaito-_kun_?" Kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk simpul. Kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, menahan haru yang membuncah di dada karena pada akhirnya ia menemukan anaknya yang hilang. Ia merasa tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan lebih besar dari ini.

"Olivier?" Seorang pengajar lain memanggil Olivier sambil menunjuk ke telepon.

"Ah, _Madame _Kudou. Tunggu sebentar ya..."

Yukiko tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia membalikkan kembali lembar per lembar album foto tersebut. Pria bernama Kuroba Kaito tampak bahagia di foto. Senyum lebarnya sangat hangat seakan tidak pernah menanggung beban berat di pundaknya.

"_Madame_ Kudou, ada kabar baik!" Yukiko menoleh melihat Olivier datang kepadanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kid akan berada disini nanti malam. Kid akan melakukan pertunjukan sulap. Aku baru dikabari oleh manajernya."

Yukiko tak bisa menahan kekagetan dan kebahagiannya. "Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, _Madame_ Kudou. Dia akan berada disini nanti malam. Ini kebetulan yang indah, Anda bisa menemuinya. Menemui anak Anda..."

"Aku bisa menemui Kaito. Oh Tuhan... Terimakasih, terimakasih!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ran mematikan televisi ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Ia menguap bosan lalu sambil menunggu bubur yang sedang dimasaknya, ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah. Kedua matanya tertuju ke foto-foto yang terpasang di dinding dan di atas meja. Ada banyak foto Shinichi ketika ia kecil yang berlatar belakang salju. Ran ingat foto itu, itu ketika Shinichi berumur 3 tahun dan ketika keluarga Kudou masih berada di Jepang. Bagaimana bisa Ran tahu? Yukiko lah yang selalu menceritakan seluruh latar belakang foto Shinichi kepada Ran. Jadi, Ran hafal di luar kepala dengan foto-foto itu.

Ada satu foto juga dimana Ran ada di dalamnya. Kalau tidak salah, foto itu saat kelulusan SD mereka. Shinichi dan Ran saling berangkulan meskipun Shinichi tampak merengut—waktu itu ia tak mengerti kenapa Shinichi malah tidak bahagia di hari kelulusan mereka. Ternyata dikarenakan setelah itu keluarga Kudou akan pindah ke Paris. Setelah tahu hal tersebut gantian Ran yang menangis—minta ikut dengan Shinichi.

Akan tetapi, tentunya Ran tidak mungkin ikut dengan Shinichi. Jadi, setelah itu dia berpisah dengan Shinichi selama 3 tahun. Di hari kelulusan SMP-nya, ia yang sengaja mendaftarkan diri di salah satu sekolah tinggi di Paris akhirnya diterima. Ia pun pindah ke Paris dan orangtuanya pun ikut karena belum merelakan bila Ran hidup sendiri di negeri orang. Setelah satu tahun, orangtuanya pun percaya kepada Ran dan akhirnya meninggalkannya untuk hidup sendiri. Yah, untungnya sih Mouri Kogoro tidak jadi menyewa _bodyguard _untuk menjaga putri satu-satunya itu.

Tapi, keberuntungan terbesarnya dari semua kejadian di masa lampau adalah dimana dirinya dapat bertemu lagi dengan Kudou Shinichi.

Ran meletakkan lagi bingkai foto dirinya dan Shinichi kembali ke tempatnya lalu tersenyum mengingat akan masa lalunya.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke dapur dan melihat buburnya sudah masak. Tersenyum singkat, ia beranjak ke kamar Shinichi. Mungkin demamnya sudah turun. Ia akan membangunkannya, kalau ia masih malas untuk bangun ia akan menyeretnya dengan kekuatan penuhnya.

"Shinichi?" panggilnya setelah berada di kamar Shinichi. Tapi di atas kasur tidak ditemukannya Shinichi, yang ditemukannya hanyalah selembar selimut yang belum terlipat. "Shinichi?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Uhuk!" Suara batuk yang cukup keras terdengar dari kamar mandi. Ran langsung berseru di depan kamar mandi tersebut.

"Shinichi kau di dalam?" serunya.

Suara kenop pintu diputar lalu tampaklah wajah Shinichi yang lebih pucat dari waktu pertamakali dilihat oleh Ran

"Ran?"

"Shin—"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Shinichi terhuyung ke depan, ke dalam pelukan Ran yang tidak kuat menanggung beban tubuh Shinichi ikut terjatuh. Untungnya salah satu tangannya masih sempat menyangga jadi tidak membuat mereka jatuh dengan keras.

"Shinichi?" Tubuh Shinichi yang disentuh oleh Ran terasa sangat panas. Ran tergelak di tempatnya, demam Shinichi makin parah.

"Uhuk! Maaf, Ran... Aku merepotkanmu," ucap Shinichi lirih sebelum pingsan di dalam dekapan Ran.

"Shinichi! Shinichi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ran duduk di depan ruang tunggu—menunggu Shinichi yang pada akhirnya ia bawa ke rumah sakit. Dan dokternya memeriksanya gimana sih? Kok lama banget? Ran mengumpat sebal. Semakin lama malah membuatnya makin khawatir dengan keadaan Shinichi.

Ia sudah menghubungi Yukiko tadi. Yukiko bilang akan secepatnya datang kemari. Jadi, Yukiko menyerahkan segala urusan dulu kepada Ran karena mungkin dia baru datang sejam setelah ia meneleponnya. Dan seharusnya beberapa menit lagi Yukiko sampai ke rumah sakit.

"_Medecin!(***)_" Ran segera mendekati seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dimana Shinichi diperiksa. "Keadaan Shinichi bagaimana?" (A/N: Medecin=Dokter)

Dokter berkebangsaan Prancis itu menghela napas sebelum membalas ucapan Ran. "Bagaimana dengan keluarga pasien?" tanyanya balik.

"Mereka akan segera datang. Saya sudah menghubungi ibunya. Dokter bisa katakan pada saya. Teman saya... kenapa?"

Dokter itu akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika seseorang memanggil nama Ran.

"Ran-_chan,_" panggil Yukiko yang tampak kelelahan. "Shinichi?"

"_Oba-san,_" seru Ran melihat kedatangan Yukiko dan... siapa? Seorang pria dengan topi yang menutupi setengah wajahnya berada jauh di belakang Yukiko.

"Anda ibu dari pasien?" tanya dokter tersebut.

Yukiko mengangguk. Lalu dokter tersebut meminta untuk bicara di kantor.

"Ran tunggu sini dulu ya?" Yukiko mengatakannya sebelum mengikuti sang dokter ke kantor.

Ran mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Sayangnya tidak terlihat apapun. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya dan pria entah siapa itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukiko memasuki ruangan dimana Shinichi dirawat. Gadis yang membantunya sejak tadi pagi—Ran, sudah tertidur di sofa. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok pria di belakangnya dan memintanya mendekat padanya.

"Kaito-_kun_, maaf keadaannya tidak enak seperti ini," ucap Yukiko kepada pria yang dipanggilnya Kaito. "Maaf harus memperkenalkanmu kepada adikmu dengan cara seperti ini," ulangnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, _o..._" Ragu-ragu akhirnya bibir Kaito mengucapkan panggilan yang sudah lama tak ia ucapkan. "_Okaa-san._"

"Maaf. Maaf..." Dan Yukiko tak lagi bisa menahan airmata yang mengucur deras meluncur ke bawah. Ia segera menutup wajahnya, menahan perih di hatinya. Menahan rasa sakit di dadanya melihat keadaan putra bungsunya yang tak akan sama lagi untuk besok dan seterusnya.

Melihat ibu kandungnya menangis, Kaito merasa tergerak untuk menenangkannya. Kedua tangannya terjulur ke depan dan mendekap sang ibu ke dalam pelukannya. "Menangislah, _okaa-san _jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang."

Raungan lirih dari Yukiko tercurahkan malam itu. Ia tak bisa lagi menahannya. Perasaannya terlalu besar untuk ia bendung sendiri.

'_Shinichi, anakku... Shinichi, anakku...' _Dan kata-kata itu terus didendangkannya dalam hati.

"_Shinichi, anakku... Kenapa Tuhan?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ran terbangun dengan sang mentari masih tertidur di dalam peraduannya. Ia terbangun dengan posisi terbaring di sofa dan selimut tipis yang membungkus dirinya. Ruang rawat Shinichi tampak sepi, hanya terdengar suara mesin pendeteksi jantung yang Ran tak ketahui apa namanya.

Setelah mencuci muka di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar rawat tersebut, Ran pergi keluar dan mendapati orangtua Shinichi—Yukiko dan Yusaku berada di luar tampak memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tampak serius. Yusaku yang setahunya sedang berada di Los Angeles karena urusan pekerjaan tiba-tiba ada di Paris membuat ia berspekulasi bahwa keadaan Shinichi mungkin tidak sebaik yang ia kira sebelumnya.

"_Oji-san,_" sapa Ran menghentikan perbincangan dua orang dewasa itu.

"Oh, Ran? Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu, Nak?" Wajah Yusaku tampak lelah dengan lingkaran hitam yang tercetak di bawah matanya.

"Baik, Ran pikir _oji-san _berada di LA." Ran berkata penasaran.

"Ah itu, ada pekerjaan di Paris."

Ran tahu itu bukan jawaban sebenarnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, Ran pikir itu bukan urusannya mencampuri urusan orang dewasa.

"Ran-_chan,_" panggil Yukiko. "Ran sepertinya lelah. Ran pulang dulu saja ke apartemen ya?"

"Eh?" Ran menggeleng menolak. "Tidak apa-apa. Ran baik-baik saja. Lagian Shinichi—"

"Dia baik-baik saja," potong Yukiko lalu tersenyum kepada Ran. "Ran pulang ya, besok siang Ran boleh datang kemari lagi," ucap Yukiko lembut disertai senyum tipis di akhir kalimatnya.

Ran tidak bisa menolak. Akhirnya ia menyetujui perkataan Yukiko. Dia pamit kepada keduanya lalu melangkah menjauhi kamar rawat Shinichi. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap pintu ruang rawat Shinichi, ia menatapnya dengan helaan napas sebelum pintu itu tak terjangkau lagi dari jarak pandangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroba Kaito?" Yusaku menatap sosok pemuda yang diyakini sebagai anak kandungnya yang dulu hilang—saudara kembar dari Shinichi. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kuroba Toichi?"

Kaito melebarkan matanya mendengar ayah kandungnya tahu nama ayah angkatnya. "Anda tahu nama ayah saya—ah, maksud saya ayah angkat saya?"

Yusaku tersenyum. "Tidak perlu seformal itu. Kau adalah anakku dan aku akan sedih bila mendengarmu seakan kita orang asing."

"Ah, maaf." Kaito menunduk menyesal.

"Tidak apa... Tapi aku memang mengenal ayah angkatmu. Aku mengenalnya dekat sedekat dia mengenalku pula. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia mengangkat anak kandungku sendiri. Aku mendengar dia menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak tapi hanya itulah hal terakhir yang kudengar tentang Toichi sebelum berita meninggalnya 5 tahun yang lalu," cerita Yusaku.

"_O-otou-san._" Kaito seakan ingin menggigit lidahnya mendengar suaranya yang tergagap. "Maaf aku menanyakannya. Jika _otou-san _mengenal Ayah, bagaimana mungkin _otou-san _tidak pernah mengenaliku?" tanyanya miris.

Yusaku mengerti bahwa yang dirasakan anak kandungnya ini sangatlah menyakitkan, ayah kandungnya adalah sahabat dari ayah angkatnya tapi takdir tak mengizinkan mereka bertemu di masa lalu dan mempertemukan mereka di keadaan dimana satu di antara keluarga Kudou sedang mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu, Kaito-_kun._ Sebagai seorang ayah aku sungguh bahagia bisa dapat menemukanmu. Shinichi pasti akan kaget mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang kakak." Yusaku tertawa tapi kemudian setitik airmata keluar dari sudut matanya.

Kaito mengerti kedua orangtua kandungnya sedang mengalami sebuah masalah terberat di kehidupan mereka. Sebuah beban yang akan ditanggung oleh saudara kembarnya yang kini terbaring dengan berbagai macam alat kedokteran menempel di tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukiko dan Yusaku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh putranya tersebut. Setelah akhirnya sadarkan diri, yang pertamakalinya Shinichi katakan adalah...

"_Otou-san, okaa-san _tolong jangan beritahu apapun kepada Ran."

Shinichi seakan tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya—terjadi kepada tubuhnya yang melemah itu.

"Shin-_chan, _kau... tahu?" Yukiko bertanya takut-takut.

Shinichi menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu tapi aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku, ada yang salah, benar kan?"

"Shin-_chan _bisa sembuh. Harus optimis ya?" Yukiko menyemangati Shinichi.

Shinichi meringis, ia tahu ia harus tetap optimis dan yakin bahwa ia akan sembuh. Ia tak boleh menyerah dan berpikir bahwa segalanya telah berakhir.

"Aku tahu." Pada akhirnya hanya itulah yang bisa Shinichi katakan.

"Tapi janji ya jangan katakan apapun kepada Ran. Apapun!" lanjut Shinichi.

Yukiko mengangguk mengerti lalu memeluk badan Shinichi yang masih terbaring. Lalu dia berdiri tiba-tiba. "Ah omong-omong, aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada seseorang."

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya lalu melihat seorang pria masuk ke dalam kamar. Topi di kepalanya kemudian dilepas dan pria itu nyengir kepadanya.

"Hei, Adik! Ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

_Mind to review?_

_Sankyu ^^_


End file.
